After The Party
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Show of hands, who in their right mind wants to spend the day after New Years cleaning up your parents, along with just about every other adult you know's, mess? I didn't think so...This is sooo stupid it doesn't even have a genre! no point, just for fun.


**Summary: Show of hands, who in their right mind wants to spend the day after New Years cleaning up your parents, along with just about every other adult you know's, mess? I didn't think so...Completely random, no point, no action, just for fun.**

**Warnings: Contains foul language, weirdness, bad writing, etc. Just have fun with it.**

**Pairings: none.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Masashi kishimoto does as well as TvTokyo..Oi I just realized I've written disclaimers over 60 times. kind of sad if you think about it :( XD**

**Author:Author:Author:Author:Author**

**Lol, I was going to upload this YESTERDAY but alas I didn't think anybody would be on... **

**Ugh, not lol, worthy news, I feel kind of sick today, maybe I shouldn't have eaten that left over pizza :I**

**Hope everyone had a happy holidays and new years! I love you all, yes even you random person I've never talked to not even on the internet. But I love a special three most :p**

**0 0 0**

It was early morning in Konoha.

It was cool and it was dark...Yet the sun was brightly shining and there wasn't a single cloud in sight, not even on the horizon.

No this darkness, this overwhelming aura of hatred and malice, wasn't naturally occurring.

Nor was it a fart cloud, before anyone gets smart.

No, to find the source of this cloud you would have to search for a select group of young people.

Quickly a show of hands.

Who in their right mind wants to spend the day after New Years cleaning up your parents (along with just about every other adult you know's) mess?

Cleaning up their alcohol bottles and spills, their various ''leavings'' in the bathroom, or their puddles of dried up-chuck?

Anybody?

No?

Then that means you are a _sane_ person!

If you have ever done those things anyway, regardless of your will or wants, then you are a good person.

And if you have been forced into doing them by those with even more power over you than your parents, congratulations you are a part of the group of jaded teens and children gathered in the grand-room of Konohagakure's theatre, like it or not.

Making up some of this group was Naruto, Sakura and their various array of friends.

Among the drunkies, the three legendary sannin (the lady hokage herself included of course), Izumo and Kotetsu, Raido, Ebisu, Ao (why he was here instead of mist none of the kids knew),Aoba, The Mizukage's little body guard Chojuro (must have come with Ao), the Iwa kunoichi Kurotsuchi, the list went on-

The Akimichi Chouza belched in his sleep.

and on-

"Ugh my head." Iruka groaned, blinking his eyes open.

And on!

Even Kakashi and Gai where here at one point! But they left earlier teh night before, each with a lady on their arm...

And you know what? the drunk shinobi weren't even the worst part!

Sometime during the night the place had been raided by either kids or senile old people looking for pain medication and everything had been stolen.

All of the alcohol, all of the food, the CD player and even (here's where the old people come into play) Itachi's pills. God knows what anyone would want with a _chronic migraine medication_ that had some of the worst side effects ever, but more power too them.

All of which added up would cost thousands of ryo to replace.

And finally to delicate topping of the stank' sunday, a curly white haired Orochimaru wearing a plush Santa Claus hat. He was also sporting a matching white beard (Only time would tell if it had been glued to his face or not) and a red and white striped shirt.

A little late for Santa to be roaming around, no?

Naruto rose his fist to his mouth and tried his best to stifle his laugh.

This was supposed to a be a day off for the kids, this was a seriously bad situation for them! yes even for Naruto, he didn't have parents but he did know a lot of adults in the village and almost all of them were here.

Meaning he too was made responsible to clean up the mess they had made.

Still though-

The blond buckled at the knees and laughed loudly, unable to hold it in anymore.

Oh sweet Gods, it was just too funny.

Drunk people passed out all over the place, chairs and tables turned over by said drunk people, multi-colored streamers strewn around the room messily, and nobody I repeat _nobody_ can overlook the maroon colored curtains turned into blankets!

How the other kids managed to keep a strait face was beyond Naruto. That was until TenTen cleared her throat making him stand at attention like a loyal soldier.

Ah right...The girls were here.

And if what a guy finds funny is not funny to a girl _guys _cannot laugh, that was one of the unwritten rules of having friends of the ''less violent'' of the two genders.

Ha ''less violent'', whoever wrote that was obviously a moron...

Or single.

The kunoichi walked up beside him holding a mop in one hand and a bucket full of soapy water in the other, her expression one of great annoyance, "To think they would always get onto us about making a mess when we were little." she used the mop to motion around the disheveled room,"Look at this place! I don't even know where to start."

"You and your team can clean the left side, my team and I will clean the right." Naruto answered simply, "Divide and conquer."

The brown haired girl shrugged,"That's not a bad idea." she looked over her shoulder to the group of gennin and chuunin behind her,"Come on guys."

Those that had been placed under her command for the clean up job followed obediently, each of them carrying some sort of cleaning equipment with them. From mops, to brooms, to sponges, soap ,fabric cleaner, etc. You name it one of them probably had it.

Naruto looked to the rest of the teens and kids, his team for this evening,"You heard her, the sooner we quicker we get this cleaned up the quicker you all can get back home."

They all nodded and set out to get the job done as quickly as they could. They would finally have a free day! No training, no sparring just lazing around their homes.

The final genin passed him and Naruto took a step to trail after them when-"Heeeey _Narutoooooo_,"

_'Oh please no.'_ Naruto thought desperately, wrenching open his eyes which had slammed shut on instinct at the voice.

The white haired sannin Jiraiya was drunkenly staggering toward him from across the room (where he had gained consciousness just three minutes prior) , accidentally stepping on his fellow ninja splayed out or curled up on the floor in his path on his way over.

Naruto's sense of smell was overtaken by the heavy scent of alcohol when Jiraiya threw his arm around his pupils shoulder, pulling him in close to ask,"Is this the after life?" his breath stunk worse than his body!

Too overcome by his sensei's booze-breath the blond struggled not to push the drunken oaf away,"No jiraiya sensei." he groaned as jiraiya tightened his arm.

Said sannin threw his head back and laughed heartily,"Guess 1/1/12 **(1)** really was a fart!"

"It's hoax Jiraiya sensei, hoax."

"Wai'...You're seriously telling me we survived the apocalypse?"

Having overheard her old friends loud exclamations from her sleeping place by the stairs, the lady hokage threw the curtain that covered her body, pushed off of the ground and brought herself to her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto cried.

Jiraiya smirked,"We survived the apocalypse!"

Reaching the top of the stairs with an unsteady sway in her step Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows,"There was no apocalypse you idiot."

Jiraiya looked at her questioningly, his arm rising up to catch the still struggling blond in his grip in a head lock,"Eeeeh? No apocalypse?"

"Le'mme go!" Naruto hissed.

"No, just a-"Tsunade's hand levitated over her mouth,"ugh, hangover."

The toad summoner went quiet as a wave of realization hit him,"Awwww , I gotta buy presents now damnit!" he whined, bringing his hands to rest on his head as a wave of pain hit him.

Naruto grasped the collar of his jacket with a cough and stepped away from his teacher to avoid anymore 'attacks',"Good luck with that." he grumbled none to sympathetically.

The slug sannin patted the distressed toad on the back,"Come on we'll go get some coffee." she lead Jiraiya to the exit.

"I told you this wouldn't be a good idea Tsunade."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Adults_.

"You think one of us should go with them?"

Shaking his head the blond answered,"Nah I'm sure they can handle it."

They were just going down the street, what could possibly go wrong?

line

Shizune clutched TonTon tightly, "Oh my God." she whimpered, hiding her face behind the little pigs head.

She just couldn't bear to watch! Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting in the middle of the street after tripping over each other, and where laughing at everything!

The black haired medic, having been one of only a handful of shinobi not to attend the party, was heading to the theatre to check in on the kids, when she spotted the Lady Hokage and the Toad trying to walk down the stairs.

Those four steps might have well as been the edge of a cliff with how those two were going about getting down them!

Needless to say they got down them, one way or another. 'Another' meaning tripping and rolling like the drunkards they were.

She had hoped that whatever the two would have been sober in the morning, they had to have been if Naruto let them leave...

But then again, Tsunade was a master at playing sober when she had too.

o-o-o-o

"Woah! woah, Tsunade."Jiraiya grabbed the large breasted woman by the arm,"Look at that." he pointed to -what he saw as- a large lean black smudge with a white collar and pink ball.

"what is that?" Tsunade blinked, squinting her dark golden eyes.

"I dunn' o, but it sure is nasty lookin'." she said.

Noticing that the two 'older ninja' had turned their attention to her Shizune stuttered,"U-uh?" Those looks...

The blond grumbled,"It's making me kind of sick."

The two looked at each other,"Let's kill it." they chimed together loudly.

Shizune looked down to the piglet she thought they were referring to,"K-kill?~! Lady Tsunade please don't!" She liked TonTon! Sure she whined about having to clean her tinkle box and washing her tiny little vests but she did really like her!

"Ooooink!"

Jiraiya frowned,"It's screaming."

"All the more reason to kill it!"

line

"You kids have one hell of a mess to clean up."

The two young shinobi looked at the man who spoke, with expressions showing they were less than impressed by his sudden (and unexpected) arrival.

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned in an exasperated voice.

"Just enjoying the chaos." Madara tossed his hand.

The two teens narrowed their eyes threateningly, "What did you do?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah young ones, you know me so well."The edo giggled evily,"I had Tobi and Zetsu put Grain alcohol in the beverages."

Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion,"But they were already spiked."

Madara giggled again,"I find suffering amusing." he said with a small shrug.

"Not surprising." Sakura muttered, "You _are _an Uchiha."

"Did you dress up Orochimaru too?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Raising a finger Madara answered simply,"That, my boy, was luck."

Behind them the snake sannin (like his fellow sannin before him) had finally woken up and was staggering around confused.

This confusion however did not last long, it was over-taken with a feeling of being so pissed off not even those who dared step in Tsunade's way would have run for the hills, as he realized where he was and exactly _what_ he was wearing.

Orochimaru ripped the hat from his head and gripped the bottom of the shirt.

He tugged and struggled with no avail. Its duct tape stripes stalling any and all attempts at letting him free himself.

"It's like a candy cane prison!" he wailed.

**End**

**(1) the entire purpose of this story was so I could come up with my own 'end of the world' date :p lol **_**joking **_**(not really).**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**JA~!**


End file.
